The story of the courier
by heytheremarioman39
Summary: When a courier gets pulled out from his grave he starts his longest journey yet. some of it will be from the game the rest will be from my mind. rated T for random cursing
1. Rude awakening

Where is the rule that say that my life has to suck? I just recently woke up on a bed with a old man sitting on a chair next to it. As if only wearing my under-where and t-shirt wasnt creepy enough. "well look at that. You're awake. How ya feeling?" of course I couldn't talk at the time because my mouth felt like it was just stitched back on." I had to go through you're head to get all the pieces of lead out of you're head." he handed me this screen that looks like a old touch screen."Just check to see if I messed up something."

same old blue eyes, same old brown hair, same old white skin. Strange to think he messed anything wrong."Glad I didn't screw anything up. Now come on" he tries to pick me up onto my feet. It takes a few tries( and a few tears) but I finally get up and about. Mouth still not working, I walk over to this weird pinball machine thing and wait for him to say something." good! Now then, why don't we take a look at the vigor-tester to see if you're still ok." all of a sudden the thing comes to life and lights up. It tests my s.p.e.c.i.a.l or whatever it is. Five Minuets later I finish staring at the screen." well... a standard score but,seeing as you almost died that's a good score."

"go ahead and sit on that couch so we can start the test like part." at-least, that's what it sounded like. This is when my mouth decides its a good time to start moving. Lets just say, I didn't talk that much. I never really much of a talker unless it was important"now then, lets take a look at you're medical history. Not like I expect a long line of you're family getting shot in the head." at that time I didn't know what he was talking about. However, after the medical history thing he explained it all. Apparently I had taken a courier job(which explains why that was all I could remember for my name) for a poker chip made of platinum. I had been ambushed by some raiders or something and was shot in the head. And some robot named victor dug me out of the grave they were nice enough to kill me, put me in, then bury. Once again. Where is it written that my life has to suck?

After all that,he finnaly give me my stuff back and more. he gave me my pistol, my ammo, a vault 21 jumpsuit, a pipboy 3000,and thats about it. now then, i guess youll be off. be sure to talk to victor when you can. also, be sure to speak to sunny smiles." i nod to speed things up and rush out the door. lets just say that was not a good idea. when i was outside i was blinded by the sun. and i was in the shade... i hate light in my eyes. anyways, i start looking all over good springs and finnaly find this sunny smiles person.

_**did you like it? this was my first fan its gonna get even better later. see ya next chapter!**_


	2. Strange job

"back Cheney!" sunny said when her dog tried to murder me."sorry about that. She doesn't bite unless I tell her too. You must be that courier guy. Doc told me all about you. Follow me." and off she went. She was as fast as a freaking road runner. Though, all I had to do was walk outside then go to the back of the saloon."here, try and shoot those bottles" she said and threw a varmint rifle. Would be nice if I didn't have the reflexes of a statue at the time."Thanks..." I muttered, my first word in days, earning me a tare from sunny

"Damn it!" I said angrily as a missed every bottle. Though, after a while I finally got three bottles. "took you a while, but I guess its a good thing you didn't use all the ammo I gave you." as she started to laugh a little. "Hah,ha, hell..." I muttered. Still pissed that I suck at aiming."well think of it this way, at least you'll be able to use shotguns well!" there was only one thing going on in my head at that time. Screw you sunny. After I was done mentally flipping her off:" anyways, I was going to go hunt some geckos, if you want ill pay you for coming." to think she thought I could take a freaking tiny ass lizard thing. "fine..." I managed to say, still stabbing her with eye daggers.

It turns out, I was wrong about geckos. Apparently giant lizards who can run on they're hind legs weren't far away on the reptile evolution chain. Anyways, 5 geckos dead later,:" well..that should be the last of them. Here, this should be enough, also, you want to learn how to make healing powder? I thought it would be pretty easy for you." ill admit, 50 caps looked like a lot, but damn. She killed them all and I looted. I wasn't expecting to get payed for that. After the shock of getting those caps, I agreed to learn how to make the healing powder. I was expecting her to have the things ready. "well unluckily for you, I don't have the supplies right now. You need xenorac root and bronc flowers. I believe I saw xenorac root nearby the school house. And I think I say bronc flowers at the grave yard. Be careful about the bugs at both of the areas." I cant believe I fell or it.

After getting stung by giant mantises and freaking bloatflies. I finally got all the ingredient and started walking to the campsite. One cave full of coyotes later, I finally get to the camp site. Alright just grind the roots and flowers then mix the dust in this bag"handing me a bag after grinding the hippie food. Minuets later: I have a total of 3 bags of healing powder."alright that's good for now. Now not only do you know how to survive the waste land, you now know how to thrive." I didn't feel like pissing her off by saying wheres my caps. "i gotta get back to the saloon. If I miss anything good on the jukebox Cheney would never forgive me." I wave good bye as my suckey mentor runs of. Trying not to miss a good song for her mutt.

_**Be sure you review and rate. I'm really trying to remember the things from the game since im so far in it.**_


	3. Bar fight

Lets just say the saloon wasn't the best place to go back to." You better give Ringo back or well burn this place to the ground!" "yeah,yeah. If you're not buying anything then get out."every time I walk into a building someone has to argue..."who the hell was that?" "Oh, just Joe Cobb. He's one of the powder gangers. You know, those idiots who kill people with boulder clearing dynamite?""Oh yeah, I knew that." And now there's gonna be dynamite flying everywhere."Hey, whats with that radio?" I quickly said to get away from the powder gangers."Oh that, Joe Cobb "accidentally" knocked it to the ground. If you can fix it up there will be a few caps in it for you." Eh, whats the worse could happen messing with a radio? Well for one, the idiot forgot the radio was on. a few hours later, I wake up pissed as usual. I turn it off then start fixing the damn thing.

After im finished, I get paid 100 and extra. Turns out my sweet-talking lessons before I became a courier payed off again. Afterwords," who is this Ringo guy he was talking about?" oh,him? Hes up at the abandoned gas station up the mountain." a long walk later, I have a gun pointed to my head."state you're business or ill blow you're head off." after a talked the gun away from my brain, I started asking him about the powder gangers. One thing came after another and finally I got in trouble with the powder gangers. After rounding up sunny, the bar tender named Trudy, easy Pete, and the general store owner, it was time for a shoot out.5 powder gangers dead, and Sunny's dog dead later. Ringo payed me with crimson caravan funds and ran off. I decided to get out of there before sunny got the idea that I killed her dog and started heading off to prim. I ran into some geckos, a powder ganger camp, and a save from victor. The robot who pulled me out of the grave.

When I reached prim I knew what the fuck was up. I went up to the gate and a NCR trooper. "Hold up. You better be careful. There are escaped convicts everywhere." "Thanks for the help." I said. Not wanting to sound pissed at a NCR trooper. Soon, I ended up almost getting lead poison. After 5 bullet wounds and counting I decided to bring out the big guns and pull out a knife I got from good springs. Wasn't really a good idea at the time. I went ot a local working casino, Vicky and Vance, and decided to sell some junk, get patched up, then have a good nights rest. If that's what you can call it.


	4. Bison steve blow out

When I woe up, I tried to remember the dream I had. It was the battle for hover dam. For some reason, I had the role of some random legionnaire who was kicking ass. Which fits my style, but all of a sudden, I heard strange shots. I turned around and saw a laser gun." see you in hell legionnaire." aid someone who strangely looked familiar as she shot the brains out of my legionnaire body. I tried to remember the women who killed me in the dream. It wasn't easy. I tried to remember her features to ask the owner if she rang a bell. Her eyes were green, her hair black, and she was white. She was wearing the regular NCR trooper armor. I got nothing out of that from the owner."sorry youngster, but I never heard of some one like that." typical. "well, while I have you here, do you need any work done since im gonna be here for a while?" And lucky me, he did."well, the deputy was kidnapped recently in the Bison Steve hotel. Do you mind rescuing him? I guess I can pay you 100 caps for it." "make it 500 caps and im in." I could see the annoyed look in his face from the sheer amount of caps that was."fine... you got yourself a deal." another sucker talked into a huge caps job. "alright. I'm off." I said as a ran off to the Bison Steve hotel, only to be shot in the stomach by a convict. I ran into a area where a convict couldn't find me, turned my radio off, and pulled out some bandages and a stimpack. While I was there the owners wife taught me how to medicate wounds. Strange how she didn't charge me caps for it.

After my wound stopped feeling like I was burned by a flamer, a started crouching to avoid being sighted and started taking the convicts out. Soon, all the convicts were dead and the only one left was the leader. I started looking for him then suddenly burst into flames. Turns out he had a incinerater and wanted my to die a slow but painful death. This was the perfect to scare the shit out of him. I quickly went behind a wall and patted my fire out. I pulled out my knife and waited for him to come to me. Unfortunately for him, he took the bait and payed the ultimate price. I stabbed him enough to cut off a slice of hard beef. After I looted his incinerater and ammo, I went to the storage closet and picked the lock. 15 broken lockpicks later, I found the deputy. I brought him out and went to the casino next door. After getting my caps I went over and bought a round for a job well done. The next day I was laying on a bed, trying to remove my hang over. I drink some fizz water, and had some fixers brought up to me. All that time I was asleep. However, one good thing came out of that. I had another dream during that time that was equally as strange as the last one.

In this dream, I was on the NCR team in the battle. This one was more helpful. I was wounder, limping on to shoot more baddies as I saw the me legionnaire getting his brains blown out by the woman I saw."Nice shot !" my character yelled out to her. "thanks Boone!" she yelled back to my character. As she started running with a ripper at the legionnaires. That's when I woke up. It was already the next day. My hang over gone, I thought It was time I asked the owner of the casino about this boon guy.


	5. Long way from goodsprings

After I got new clothes on I rushed out the door to see the owner again."Do you know where I can find a guy named Boone?" I asked, not wanting to lose his attention because I desperately needed answers. "I think I head of such a person in novac. Just take the road west when you come out of the saloon. Keep walking that way and you'll be there in no time." after thanking him for the answers and buying some more ammo, I quickly went through the door and began on my way to novac. Things were right though. After a few bloat flies I started to feel like I was gonna be in a ambush. Unlucky for me, I fell for the trap." well,well,well. We'll show you not to mess with the powder gangers." the leader said as they all unloaded bullets at me. I decided it wasn't a good time to stand out in the open and went for some cover, hoping it would last. I pulled out my trusty 9mm pistol and hoped I would be able to aim enough to actually hit them. After a small stroke of luck, one went down. I decided to find new cover so they wont be able to shoot me since my cover was barely big enough for me. I decided it was fire time and took out my incinerater. But I dint know it had such a kick. I shot one and ended up on my ass. I quickly got behind a rock and listened it I hit one. Turns out, I hit both of the gangers. It was time to finish them off. So I pulled out the 9mm pistol again and shot them both to kill them off. I looted they're corpses then took a look at the damaged I got from bullet wounds.

After I pulled the bullets out and applied some med-x it was time to continue before the lights went out. I didn't get very far though. I barely got to nipton. Where I met weirdo. "yeah! smell that air! Couldn't you just drink it like booze?". Where did I put my retard away spray? "what the hell are you so worked up about asshole?" I was so tired I couldn't spare any mercy on him. "are you kidding? I won the lottery!" the lottery? "what lottery? Like, lucky sevens or something?" I couldn't remember much about the lottery because I never used it. Nobody rarely wins. "have you been living under a rock? It THE lottery!" I couldn't take this asshole anymore."well good luck then asshole. See you in new Vegas or something." "bye." he said, obviously a little pissed off now. But its my specialty of making people pissed. I decided it would be a good time to set up camp so I went to a nearby trailer, set up a campfire, and dragged a bed out to sleep in. the next day, I decided to look around nipton. Whats strange was, there were people on crosses. Then I found out why. I encountered some legionnaires. I ran out of the town as fast as I could for my life. Not a good idea because I found some viper gunslingers who shot me a few times until I broke they're skulls.

After I reached novac I went to a doctor and fainted on one of they're beds. The next day I paid the doctor for healing me and went off. I stated asking around and found out a so called "chupacacabra" with a mini-gun is on the loose. I decided to stay out until midnight and see the giant bugger. And almost shit my self when I wasn't paying attention and heard gunshots. My natural reflexes went to motion and killed the bugger with a magnum bullet between his eyes. First head shot in a while.

I picked up his minigun and ammo and went for my pay the owners f the ranch said they would pay me. I asked them about this Boone guy and they directed me to a giant dinosaur with a gun poking out of its mouth. Though, along the way I found victor."well howdy pardner! Nice to see you again!" "hey victor! Its actually great to see you. Do you know how many bullet wounds I have gotten since I left good springs?" "well shucks. You're still here arnt ya? I'm sure you can take it." "thanks victor... anyways, why are you here?" "well, I felt like I wanted to go to Vegas. Don't know why but at least it'll be a good experience. Have you got any more of you're memory back pardner?" "little bit... do you know where that rat Benny is?" "well shucks. I think I heard he was going back to Vegas to live back in his casino hotel." "thanks victor. Gotta run. Catch up with you later." I said as I walked away from him. For some reason, the sweet smell of success in getting answers left me un-pissed.

Next chapter, courier and Boone are gonna meet. And courier is gonna help Boone with a little revenge.


	6. Act of revenge

Boone's POV

I was just minding my own business until I hear talking downstairs. I thought the store clerk under there was talking to a customer but then, some random guy walks in. I aimed my rifle at his head until he started talking."whoa! Don't keep that pointed at me!" "Why shouldn't I?" because I just want to ask some questions!"

Couriers POV

after buying a dinky the dinosaur figurine from a sad clerk, I finally got up the stairs, got hit with a pipe, and saw this boon guy for the first time. At first, he actually mistook me for some viper gunslinger or something, and pointed the barrel of his gun at my head. "whoa! Watch where you point that thing!"

"oh yeah? Why should I?"

"because I didn't come for a gun fight in a fucking dinosaur mouth!" apparently that made him point it away. He's just lucky I needed answers from him. Otherwise when he lowered it, a 9mm bullet would be in his head. But I tried not to pull out my pistol. "alright. First, I need you're name." "well. Courier is all I remember right now. So you'll just call me that.""next, I need to know why you are here."

"for two questions. One: have you seen a rat in a checkered suit running to the new las Vegas?"

"well... I don't remember that... but I might if you do something for me."

"what is it? I need to buy you a new coat or something?"  
at that remark, im sure he was going to put the gun to my head again. But he didn't

"i need you to find the son of a bitch who sold my wife to slavers. And you are going to help me."

"w-why me!"

"because I think you're new to town. Anybody will believe a stranger."

Damn my stranger-ness.

Hey guys, Heytheremario here. Sorry it took it so long to make the chapter. But I was a lazy bitch... and I forgot some things... anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. This son of a bitch took a few moths. Heytheremario signing off.


End file.
